I Do Too
by Wintreaux
Summary: It's Sheldon's turn to get married. - Sheldon/Penny -


**CTR69 gave me the idea to do this Shamy style! Hope it's up to standards!**

* * *

**I Do Too**

_Goodness, why is the music so loud?_ He's nervous, and he's complaining to himself because it's the only thing he could do that kept him rooted to the spot he stood. He so badly felt like running away, but he knew he couldn't. He was the one who asked the question, he was the one who placed the ring upon her finger. He had to deal with the cards he had dealt himself.

The garden was decorated lovely.

It was his only request; he didn't want to be married in a church. His mother nearly fainted when she found out, but he decided it was something she had to get over. It was either he marries in a garden, or not at all. Mary wasn't going to push her luck, who knew when her precious Sheldon would get the chance to marry again. _If_, he ever did. He had made sure to stock up on all his preventive medicines, he could only imagine how constant sneezing and runny noses could ruin a ceremony.

The music started to play, and everyone's attention was drawn to the end of the grassy aisle that was littered in flower petals. It really was beautiful. In walked Rajesh and the sister of the bride, smiling widely as they slowly marched to the front of the garden. Behind them, Howard and Bernadette, both married already and just glad to be a part of the service. Howard kept claiming all the wedding talk gave him and his wallet PTSD. Following the short couple was Leonard and Penny.

He felt his breath hitch, the lilac dresses his soon-to-be-wife argued for, looked the best on the blonde maid of honor. Her tanned skin and golden hair radiated beautifully in the glowing sun. _She_ really was beautiful. His eyes moved to Leonard, and he could only frown deeply. Leonard didn't know just how good he had it. Penny was more than just arm-candy, she was a brain and a heart, and a soul. He didn't appreciate her; he didn't deserve her.

Next follows his soon-to-be-bride, she looks pretty. Long white grown, traditional, her hair pinned so far back and tight he was pretty sure if she sneezed her hair line would rip from her scalp. He loved Amy, or rather, he had a love for Amy. She was beautiful and had an amazing mind. Their conversations were always intellectually stimulating, and he could always count on her for logically sound advice. Both of them lacked in social cues and convention, but that wasn't needed when your future was going to be filled with science and facts.

He found himself wondering what life would be like with someone who was…well, _not_ Amy. He was sleeping in his own bed, sans Amy because he refused to give up his privacy until he was married and no longer had rights to it, staring up at the ceiling and thinking. If he had the gall to go for the type of woman, he never saw himself with, would he be pleasantly surprised?

Which brought him to after he proposed to Amy.

Amy was excited, and instead of celebrating with himself she left to call her family and brag about how nice the ring was. In her defense, it was a very nice ring. So, he was left alone with his thoughts until his rambunctious blonde neighbor opened his apartment door asking for Leonard. He only told her that he wasn't there. She came in anyways and kept him company. Their friendship was unique, and very spontaneous. Nobody in their lives thought that someone like him and someone like her could ever be friends. They were complete opposites and rarely had anything in common. Though, despite all of that, both of them found themselves needing the other's presence from time to time.

He also found himself confiding in her a lot, because though she may not be book smart. She was extremely wise when it came to social cues and rules. So, he told her that he proposed to Amy. It was silent, and he was wondering if he had done something wrong to upset her. It wasn't until a few seconds ticked by, she looked up at him and asked 'why?' He was taken back, but explained it was what people did at his age. He was pushing thirty-three and felt like it was time he settles. With that he realized it wasn't a declaration of love, but more him pressuring himself to conform to what society says. Why did he propose?

So, he reminded her that she and Leonard were engaged as well, and he thought he misheard her but when she didn't correct herself he was shocked to find she said, with no hesitation, that she regretted ever accepting his proposal. Before he could ask why, she explained she didn't love him the way he loved her. And she doubted he even loved her in the first place, he was more into their image than their relationship.

He didn't realize he was doing it until it was too late. He held her chin in between his fingers and silenced the question on her lips with his own. Their lips moved in-sync and their tongues danced romantically. Sanitization the furthest thing from his mind. Her hands wounded themselves around his neck and into his hair, while one of his arms wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her flush against him. She moaned at the contact, and he swallowed it. His other hand snaking in her hair and gently tugging at it.

Their make out intensified, and he was scared. Not because he was kissing Penny, his roommate's fiancée, but because he didn't want to stop. He didn't want to let her go. Kissing Amy felt nothing like this, it was always planned and scheduled when they would engage in carnal activities because _Sheldon, I have to make sure I'm wearing the proper attire, the night we decide to engage in making out. I would be extremely embarrassed if you saw me in my day-to-day underwear. As practical as they are, and quite comfortable, they are rather large and resemble my grandmother's sofa._ Penny never had this issue, he had seen her underwear on multiple occasions, and as little as they were, they were always intricate and unique. Different colours, and style. Amy's were always black.

He didn't realize he was pressing Penny's back against his mattress until he heard her moan again. She was shirtless and he was met with the knowledge that she had foregone a bra that day. Her ample breast was in his face, and her nipples were erect –teasing him to do something to them. He and Amy never had sex before, and he was nervous as hell because he had never even touched a woman in this way before. But that night, he and Penny made love so beautifully and loudly, he didn't understand how he ever doubted his abilities.

Their affair went on all the way up until a week ago, when she came to him crying. She loved him too much to share him, and she wouldn't be able to continue their affair when he was getting married so soon. They had to stop before it was too late. He didn't agree, but he said he did because he didn't want her to hurt anymore.

"Oh, Shelly, smart as you may be, you never could understand a woman."

His mother was right. He couldn't. He wanted to leave Amy so badly, but he knew being with her was what was practical. _It made sense_. He didn't want chaos in his life, he didn't want unpredictability. He needed order, and schedules.

_But Penny always did adhere to my schedules, and she was a big reason they still worked_. He had to shake his head slightly at the thought. He couldn't be thinking about his best friend…his future wife's best friend, right now. He was brought out of his thoughts when the Ordain started to speak. He could barely keep up because he kept glancing over Amy's shoulder, and at the blonde standing behind her.

She looked sad and detached. He knew the feeling, because despite what he was telling himself he knew he didn't belong up here. He belonged by her.

"I'm so excited, Sheldon," he heard Amy mutter under her breath as the Ordain continued speaking. He had to force a smile upon his face because he didn't agree. This morning he stood in front of his mirror telling himself he was doing the right thing; he was going to be happy and so was Amy. Less hearts got broken this way, this was the way the world had planned for things to happen. His mantra was repeated over and over in his head, and at that point he didn't know if he was stating this as a fact or trying to convince himself. Either way, it wasn't working.

He saw Amy nod her head and take a lined piece of paper from Penny. _Oh, Penny._

"Sheldon, you are my soulmate, I know this for certain…" oh, it was her vows she was saying. He had the right mind to listen to what she was saying; it was the least he could do. Though, the more he tried to listen to what she was saying the more he got distracted by the movement behind her. Everyone in attendance was looking up at Amy, eyes wet as she read her vows and proclaimed her love for him.

Meanwhile, he couldn't keep his eyes off of the blonde maid of honour. He was thankful Amy had to read off the paper, that way she couldn't look up at him, maybe she would notice he wasn't looking at her.

He wasn't surprised when he realized Penny was looking at him too. But he did want to chuckle, of everyone here they were the only two that had eyes for each other. He felt guilty, not for realizing he wasn't in love with Amy, but because he had put Penny through this mess. He wished he never kissed her, that way they wouldn't have admitted their feelings for each other. They could still live blissfully ignorant to their heart, and just move on with the way things were supposed to be.

"I love you so much, Sheldon Cooper, and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

_Rest of my life…rest of my life…_

He felt the chill run up his spine, and suddenly he knew he couldn't be marrying Amy Farrah Fowler. She wasn't for him.

He noticed the Ordain looking at him expectantly, and the audience as well. He figured it was his time to say his vows, but for some reason his throat felt dry and he could barely move. He felt Amy hold onto his hand and squeeze it gently. Through her smile he could see the worry in her chocolate eyes and he almost cringed away, he didn't want to look into brown eyes for the rest of his life. His favourite color was _green_, he needed _green_.

"Shelly, speak up," he heard his mother hiss behind him.

Many thoughts were going through his head, as he calculated just how many people would be hurt if he decided to follow his heart. Leonard, Amy, obviously. Howard and Raj would probably take Leonard's side, and his mother would be devastated at first…only to realize there's another woman. He couldn't help but wonder if Penny would be hurt or pleased with his decision. Granted, it was at a rather poor time.

All his life he had done what was right, for others, despite what he wanted. Maybe it was time for him to think for himself and do what he wanted.

"Sheldon?" That was Amy.

He glanced towards Amy, and then brought his eyes towards Penny, dropping his hand from Amy's grasp he nodded to himself, he was going to do this.

"Are we ready to proceed, Mr. Cooper?" That was the Ordain.

He exhaled deeply, and looked towards Amy who's smile widened, he nodded.

"Please repeat after me," the Ordain spoke, "I, Sheldon Cooper."

"I, Sheldon Cooper."

"Take you, Amy Fowler to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"Take you," he looked back up at Penny, "Penelope Queen, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

There were gasps and murmurs, and a scream. That was Mrs. Fowler.

"Sheldon? What game are you playing?" Amy's voice was higher than normal, and he ignored it, his eyes still glued to Penny as he continued to speak.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." He kept speaking as he walked passed a stunned Amy, and towards the woman he planned to spend his future with.

Penny stood there shocked as Sheldon took her hands in his. He was giving it all up for her, and she knew how much he hated change, he knew how much this meant to him. Sheldon would never do this a few years ago. She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she nodded her head, aware her own fiancé stood a few feet away by a bawling bride.

"I do."

She said softly, but the Ordain and Sheldon both heard it. The tall scientist smiled widely as he pulled Penny into him and the Ordain raised his voice trying to get order back. "Sheldon! You can't have her, she's mine!"

He heard Leonard shout, but paid him no attention. Penny had said _I do_, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. That's all that mattered. Not crying Amy, although he did feel bad, and not angry Leonard. Most certainly not Amy's overbearing mother, who stood behind him angrily shouting. From the corner of his eyes he could see his mother sitting there with something akin to a grin on her face, it looked like pride.

"Penny, how could you? You are my maid of honour!"

The blonde looked at her friend and frowned deeply, "I am so sorry, Amy. Please believe me when I say I never meant to hurt you. But I love him. I love him so much, Amy, I couldn't stand here and watch you marry him knowing how I felt. So I broke it off between us, it wasn't right for you to go into your marriage with a lie," she admitted her affair and she saw Leonard and Amy grow angry, "But standing beside him, at the alter feels right, and I won't let him go now." She moved to take her engagement ring off and handed it to Leonard, "I hope you two find happiness, but its not with us."

Amy let out a scream and ran out of the area with her mother, most of her party had already exited. He was surprised to see Raj not follow behind Howard and Leonard who left angrily, knocking chairs over in the process. Raj only gave a thumbs up and sat beside his mother, and the rest of his family.

"Am I correct in believing you two are getting married today, then?"

He felt his heart flutter when Penny nodded excitedly, taking his hand and standing beside him. This time, he wasn't able to focus on the Ordain speaking or Penny repeating the traditional vows for a whole different reason. The smile on his future-wife's face was blinding, and her face was beautiful. He couldn't believe he had done it, and it worked out in his favour.

He was getting to marry the woman he knew he loved with all his heart. Despite what science and facts said, he knew he was always meant to be with her. Not Leonard, not Amy. He knew the backlash from what unfolded today would be hard to navigate but he knew with Penny by his side he'd be able to do it. _They'd _be able to do it, together. He knew it was all worth it when she turned to him, and green met blue. He smiled and said,

"I do, too."


End file.
